


say my name

by nutm3g



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come-eating - Freeform, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutm3g/pseuds/nutm3g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later?” </p><p>M goes quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	say my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilachu/gifts).



> A little follow-up to my most recent fic of Dick Grayson/Midnighter! Midnighter's really insistent on hearing Dick say his name as opposed to not really caring with Jason, mostly because he MIGHT have a thing for Dick. Might. (He does. :^) )
> 
> Edit: JUST REALIZED I HAD THE WRONG NAME IN THIS LMAO, sorry about that.

Is it considered jealousy when you hear someone else’s name on the lips of your lover?

No. Because Dick Grayson is not his lover. He’s an occasional fuck-buddy, and a damn good one at that, even if their sex is - more often than not - impersonal. At least it’s impersonal on both ends, ‘cause it sure as fuck would be awkward if it were one-sided, right?

Yeah.

Tonight’s no different. Of course, it started semi-innocent. A little light flirting here and there mixed in with some of their usual banter until Dick started batting those pretty fucking lashes at him and, well. Now Dick in his lap, grinding against him like M’s cock pressing into his thigh is all he wants to feel. Even though M knows better. _Fuck_ if he isn’t getting into it, too, though.

He gets his hand around Dick’s jaw to angle his head back, mouth latching onto the junction of neck and shoulder, biting and biting and _biting_ until he’s positive that pretty complexion is ruined; inches his hand up to shove one, two fingers into Dick’s mouth and bites down especially hard when he feels a tongue graciously lapping at the digits and curling around them.

Dick moans around the fingers, reaches down to palm himself through his pants until M grabs him by the wrist and forces the arm behind Dick’s back to pin it there.

“Not yet, pretty boy,” he growls against the bruise forming on Dick’s throat, “I want you to last when I fuck you into the floor.”

“Please- _please,”_ Dick gasps when M pulls his fingers out of his mouth to secure the other wrist.

He could always break free of his restraints, he’s strong enough. M knows he won’t, knows just how badly Dick wants, _needs_ this.

“Please what?”

But he’s still gonna be a fucking awful tease about it.

“Please, _god, just fuck me,”_ Dick all but fucking whines in this needy tone that’s got M’s cock twitching against the zipper of his pants where Dick grinds down. _God,_ he’s really asking for it, isn’t he?

Though, he’s not one for giving someone what they want so easily, so quickly, especially not now. He’s well-aware Dick would rather be in someone else’s lap, begging _them_ to fuck him, and the mere thought of it leaves this bitter taste in M’s mouth that he can’t stand. Not because he’s envious - because he doesn’t know _why_ he’s so bitter about it.

(That’s a goddamn lie.)

Fucking Dick to within an inch of his life, however, that.. that sounds like a pretty good way to vent all this aggression.

So he wastes no time in stripping them both down and tossing the clothes away unceremoniously, in coating his fingers with a gracious amount of lube and pressing them into Dick one at a time, pumping them in and out at a pace that’s clearly not enough for Dick - who is currently sprawled over the hard floor, bucking into the hand and yanking at the other one that’s keeping his wrists bound together above his head.

Dick sighs his first _Bruce_ when M slides into him, and he gets a punishing thrust that has him crying out when M pulls out and snaps his hips right back in.

But he says it again when M sets a hard pace.

Again as he tightens his legs around M’s waist, arches his back in and pants _oh fuck, Bruce, please, it’s so good._

He says Bruce’s name like he’s actually _there,_ like it’s him fucking the bones out of him and now M is pissed.

M grips Dick’s throat tight in his hand, leans in to growl _say my name, Grayson_ through clenched teeth so viciously that Dick’s eyes snap open, and suddenly he’s realizing just who’s on top of him. For that, M squeezes, presses his thumb against Dick’s windpipe and watches the man’s mouth fly open in a moan that comes out a gasp more than anything.

“Midnighter,” he breathes raspily, “ _M,”_ with more fervor and less syllables this time because he probably couldn’t say the whole name again without choking on his own fucking spit - and M just fucks into him over and over, rams hard into his sweet spot and releases his death grip just enough for Dick to take in a lungful of air and moan _his_ name like it’s the only thing he knows how to say.

His thrusts become erratic, aimless as he chases down the pleasure that boils at the bottom of his belly, panting into the curve of Dick’s neck through it all until-

“Oh, _fuck, yes,”_ Dick moans loud in the throes of passion, voice trembling almost as much as his body when he hits his peak and tightens up as he cums.

M has maybe a handful of thrusts left in him, but he drags them out like his life depends on it, pounding into the hot vice twitching around his cock until white creeps into his vision and he follows Dick right over the edge.

He stills seconds after, breathing in deep and exhaling harshly to ground himself before he bends down to lick up the white mess from Dick’s belly. Then he turns to flop onto his back, a hand patting at Dick’s thigh to get him moving with an extra gruff _c’mere._

Dick looks too fucking tired, too sated to even consider moving, but he does it anyway and pushes himself up on shaky limbs, crawls over to straddle M’s face without a word because he knows the routine by now. M can feel him shiver when he spears his tongue into him, and with a brief glance up, he can see Dick has to physically keep himself upright with palms pressed to the floor above his head, all while M licks him clean and swallows his own damn cum down.

M gives his ass a rough little bite, partly to insinuate he’s finished and partly because he loves sinking his teeth into that pretty ass, and DIck rolls right off of him to rest on the floor.

They’re quiet, mostly, up until Dick groans while he gets up to gather his clothes.

M stays where he is, limbs sprawled out, half-lidded gaze glued to the ceiling as if he’s contemplating taking a nap right there. Which he might. No rules against that.

Dick is dressed in no time. Probably because he still has work to attend to, but it’s safe to say he just wants to avoid the topic of bringing the Bat’s name up one time too many. Whatever. M will deny having any feelings of envy or aggression towards the big bad Bat, but he’ll say it in a manner that’ll give him away, so he’s glad it’s not brought up.

“Try not to get yourself killed out there, kid, I’d hate to have to save your ass,” M grumbles, darting a glance over to the man.

“Who said you have to save my ass?” Dick snaps back, though he’s grinning. It’s nice to see him smile. It’s cute.

“I do, because then I’d never get the pleasure of burying my face in it again,” M replies through a grin that mirrors Dick’s while he crosses his arms behind his head for comfort. He swears he can see the hints of a blush creeping onto Dick’s face, but then again, he’s already so flushed it’s hard to tell.

Dick snorts heavily, but he bends down and kisses M’s forehead the way a lover would before he’s crossing the room to exit.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you later?” He sounds hopeful, as if seeing him again actually matters.

M goes quiet for a moment.

“Sure.”

Maybe he does have a thing for the agent. _Maybe._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I dedicated this to lilachu because they commented on my most recent fic about wanting to read the implied Dick/Midnighter in it, and I apologize if it's crappy! I just kept writing and writing because I knew I'd never get it done if I stopped lmao.
> 
> The work will be up to read soon on my nsfw blog, which has been mentioned too many times on my other fics. :')


End file.
